Story of Sailor Neptune Season 1
by milynh83
Summary: Sailor Neptune, Kaiou Michiru will be main character of this fan "series". Plot: Neptune finds out her is a princess. Through her journey to find her mother, she learns the true values of friendship and love. The plot takes place after Stars Season. The character completely comes out from 90's anime. The personalities: change little bit. For Neptune's fans.
1. Episode 1

_Comments: Inspired by 90's Sailor Moon Anime due to its cute series and many funny, touch and romantic moments. This fanfiction will be focused on Sailor Neptune, Kaiou Michiru as she will be main character of this fiction. This story has been come up by the idea: what if SHE is a princess in this story? Who is her mother actually? Let's find it out. The fiction also includes the original main character, Sailor Moon and other sailor senshi, especially Sailor Uranus. It takes place after Sailor Stars Season. In addition, I adapt a little idea from Ginga Densetsu Weed. So randowm, but hope you like it._

 **Ep 1: Revival of Old Enemies**

More than ten years ago, a group of four senshi, was fighting against enemies, on Earth. There were large fires around trees. In the group, the one was considered as a leader, Sailor Aquamarine – a white curved hair with blue eyes. She is holding a very powerful weapon, an Oceanic Trident. Beside her, there were Sailor Amethyst, Sailor Ruby, and Sailor Sapphire. Actually,… there were two more – two talking Huskies, one white one black (with a Neptune symbol on their golden neck belts), who fight alongside Aquamarine, their boss. Their names were: Poseidon and Athena.

When mostly a half of the enemies was defeated, Sailor Sapphire was handing a baby to Sailor Aquamarine in a rush.

"Leader, please get out of here with Princess. Poseidon, Athena… Please lead these two out of here. Aquamarine-sama, let's we handle this" – Sapphire said.

"Sapphire…. I count on all of you" – Aquamarine said in small voice.

Aquamarine and the two dog warriors ran away with the little princess. Unluckily, the enemies were following them. The two dogs suddenly turned back and headed to the enemies. They teared out the enemies with a flash speed.

"Boss! Just go on!" Shouted Poseidon.

Aquamarine has never stopped running, but with a concern. Suddenly, she ran faster and jumped into a bush and put the baby down. At the same time, she was shedding a tear.

"Sorry, please forgive me,…. Daughter." Cried Aquamarine.

She ran out of the bush and tried to keep the enemies far away from the bush. Most unfortunately, a figure with a black cape started to approach Sailor Aquamarine without a notice and injured her as well as she shouted in pain. However, the painful scene started to fade out.

An aqua haired girl wakes up in startled way. She starts to breath deeply and looked around. Only thing she saw is her partner, who is still sleeping by her.

"Just a dream" she whispering.

Her name is Kaiou Michiru.

Next morning, she goes down to the kitchen where her families, Meiou Setsuna, Tomoe Hotaru, and her partner, Tenou Haruka, … are waiting. The breakfast is ready.

"Good morning, Michiru" greeted Haruka.

But the green haired girl just smiled softly and sat on the table with an unhappy face.

"What's going on?" asked Setsuna.

"No. It's nothing." – Michiru

"I see." Replied Setsuna. But Haruka still notice her partner in a concern.

After the morning meal, Michiru went outside for some breath. Then she started to look behind. It's Haruka.

"What's going on, Michiru? You seems doesn't have good mood today." Asked Haruka. Michiru chuckle.

"Well, I got a bad dream…yesterday." explained Michiru.

"A nightmare?" – Haruka

"Perhaps. But it was strange dream." – Michiru

"Strange?" – Haruka

"Uhm" Michiru nods.

At Hikawa Shrine, …

"It hurts!" cried Usagi as her kneel is injured.

"(Sigh)! Clumsy as always" sighed Rei.

"Eeeh! How could you say that, Rei- chan?!" asked Usagi in a loud.

"If you have been careful, you wouldn't been like this!" said Rei in arrogant looking.

"What?! Wasn't you the one who makes me like this?!" Usagi responsed back.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" – Rei in an angry voice.

"Alright! Alright! Both of you!" – Makoto tries to stop the fight.

"Seems like everything has become peace!" said Luna, the black cat. The Artermis agreed.

"But… Till now, we haven't got any romance yet!" Minako.

"But… we have to study harder because this year is our final graduation!" said Ami.

"Come on, Ami- chan! I know study is important, but we couldn't miss our youth! People say: Love while you can!" replied Minako.

"Oi! Minako!" – Artemis

"I don't need to concern about that at all! Because I have my Mamo-chan!" – Usagi in a happy voice.

"You just keep saying that!" – Rei.

"But, … honestly, I wish I could meet someone that looks like my old sempai (boyfriend)" Makoto.

Sounded the door opened.

"Oh! Haruka-san, Michiru-san" called Usagi.

"Yo! Kittens!" – Haruka

"Hello" – Michiru

"Hi!" greeted the Inners.

"What are you girls talking about?" – Michiru.

"ROMANCE!" – Minako.

"How cute!" said Haruka.

"Anyway, why are you here?" Usagi asked in curious.

"Well,… nothing important, it's dream last night!" – Michiru

"Dream?" – confused Usagi.

Suddenly, Haruka's Communicator Watch called.

"It's Setsuna!" as everyone is curious. "What's happening?" asked Haruka.

"Enemies has appeared! Hurry!" replied Setsuna as well as everyone startles.

Near by a park, groups of citizens are attacked by a group of skeletoned monsters. There is a mysterious woman with red hair, who is laughing.

"Where's are you now? The princess?" she murmured.

Then all senshi showed up with two Moon cats.

"Stop right there! For Love and Justice, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Team!"

"And four soldiers from the outer rim of solar system, invited by new times, have arrived!"

"In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

"Who are you?!" Asked Sailor Moon with loud voice to the red haired woman as she and her companions only see the woman's back.

The red haired woman laugh and said: "Sailor Senshi! Don't tell me that you already forgot me!" as well she turned around.

All the sailor senshi and the two cats startle.

"It can't be!" – Sailor Uranus.

"Now way!" – Sailor Neptune

"You're…..!" – Sailor Moon

"KAOLINITE!" – All of ten senshi.

"How come? Wasn't she dead!? Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Senshi! Good to see you again!" Kaolinite laughs. " Thanks to our new boss, we all have revived".

"New boss?" – Neptune

"What a surprise!" – Kaolinite, "Uranus and Neptune. Both of you finally work with Sailor Moon."

"What is really your purpose now, Kaolinite? Don't you try to steal everyone's heart crytals again?" asked Sailor Mars angrily.

"No! This time is for our boss. I will avenge on you, Senshi. But I should do my mission now." – Kaolinite.

"What is your mission, really!?" – Pluto

"I want…. The princess!" – answered Kaolinite.

All Sailor Senshi tried to protect Sailor Moon. Kaolinite started to laugh.

"I think I should deal with these chicks first!... Skelema!" Kaolinite.

Battle starts between the monsters, Skelema, and the Sailor Senshi. Sailor Saturn, comes near to Kaolinite and points her Silent Glaive toward her.

"Kaolinite, you should pay for everything you, Death Busters, have done to me and my Papa." Said Saturn angrily.

"You're… can't be… Hotaru!" said Kaolinite in a surprise.

"That's right! But I'm not Hotaru that you have used as a puppet anymore!" shouted Saturn and swing her weapon, but missed. Kaolinite begins to attack her. Luckily, Sailor Pluto saved the senshi of destruction.

"WORLD SHAKING!" Uranus attacks Kaolinite but failed.

"Neptune! Let's Sailor Moon finish this!" said Uranus to Neptune.

"I know!... DEEP SUMERGERED!" all the monsters started to be weaken. "Now! Sailor Moon!" called Neptune.

"Got it! … Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Sailor Moon has defeated all mosnsters.

"It can't be… They seems to be stronger this time!" Kaolinite murmurs and disappears

"We did it!" Sailor Moon feels happy.

Suddenly, Artemis and Luna notice mysterious figures, but they disappear immediately.

Back to the Outers' mansion, Michiru is looking at the sunset outside of her balcony. Haruka starts to approach her.

"Haruka."

"What are you worried about?" asked Haruka.

"Kaolinite" replied Michiru.

"Huh?" – Haruka

"She said 'the princess'. Does she means Sailor Moon?" – Michiru

"I guess." – Haruka

"If so, why did she ignore her?" – Michiru as well as Haruka thinks the same.

"It's alright, Michiru! You don't need to concern about it too much" said Haruka.

"You're right!" – Michiru.

(End of Ep 1)


	2. Episode 2

**Ep 2: Mother's Message! Two mysterious figures appear!**

"Someone is calling me…." Michiru whispers. "Who's there?"

Around her are dark, but everything starts to appear around her. She saw collapsed buildings.

"Where am I?" Neptune wonders.

Suddenly, a voice is talking to her: "This is Neptune Kingdom, Triton".

"Who are you?!" Neptune asked.

"Don't be afraid. I am not your enemy, because we're the same." The voice answer as there is a figure approaching her. She suddenly saw a white curved haired sailor senshi.

"Who are you anyway?" asked Neptune again.

"Soldier of Deep Sea, and protector of the Outer Solar System. I'm… Sailor Aquamarine of Silver Millenium." Answered the woman.

"You said that you're 'Soldier of Deep Sea'. So, you're also from Neptune." Said Neptune in confused.

"That's right! We were born in the same planet, dear." Aquamarine responsed.

"Dear? What do you mean by that?" Neptune becomes more confused.

"Actually, I am… your mother." replied Aquamarine in a gentle voice. Neptune startles – "My…mother?"

"But… how could you be here?" – Neptune

"I couldn't be like this forever. Therefore, with this chance, I send my message to you." – Aquamarine

"Message?" – Neptune

"During the Silver Millenium, I have been fight along side with Queen Serenity. But one of our alliances, Yurushima, is a traitor. He once has been Commander of our planet. Due to his own greediness of ruling the whole Solar System, he wanted to eliminate Queen Serenity. Due to the queen's power, he has been sealed into a dark stone. Unfortunately, after Queen has sacrificed herself by using her power of the Silver Crystal in order to revive and send all of us to the planet Earth. Yurushima has escaped from the seal power and revive. He then develops his hatred and updated his power. Currently, he has a power that able to revive the enemies that you, the young senshi have confronted with. If he able to defeat all senshi of the legend, he will become a ruler of whole Solar System."

"Wait, revive the enemies that we have confronted. Does this mean like Death Busters?" – Neptune asked.

"That's right." Replied her mother.

"We, Outer Soldiers of Silver Millenium, have been failed to fight him. I have no choice, but to sacrifice my life to let you safe." – explained Aquamarine in a regret.

"Aquamarine." – Neptune said in a soft voice.

"But I'm satisfied that you're safe now. No, more than that, you have grown a lot, daughter" she said in a gentle voice with shedding tears. Her spirit starts to fade away.

"Wait! Aquamarine-san" shouted Neptune.

"Daughter, there is my last hope for you." Aquamarine tried to tell her daughter while she is disappearing.

"What is it!?" said Neptune in loud voice.

"There is something you should learn. It's the power of Love and Friendship." – Aquamarine.

"I don't understand!" cried Neptune.

"You will, daughter, you will. I believe in you." – Aquamarine told her in a softer voice as before she disappeared.

"Wait! Please,… Kaa-san!" cried Neptune.

"Dear, you have called me… Kaa-san. I'm so happy." Aquamarine said the last line and then fades away.

What Michiru have seen is only a dream. But it's not only a dream at all.

Inside the Hikawa Shrine,…

"What? Kaolinite has revived?" asked Mamoru.

"Uhm..." nodded Usagi.

"However, she said she's going to catch the princess. Didn't she mean Usagi-chan?" said Ami in confusion.

"Ami-chan is right! If it's Usagi-chan, she would get her earlier." Luna discussed.

"Thank goodness, right, Usagi-chan!" said Minako in satisfaction.

"Uhm…But I still wonder who is the princess. If she is an ally, we couldn't let her in danger." Responsed Usagi.

"Usagi" – Rei

At that time, Senshi's Communicator Watch beep again.

This time, Kaolinite appears again. She is searching for the princess. However, the Inner Senshi shows up again. – "Kaolinite!"

"Again?! But I won't deal with you this time! Appear! Skelema!" called Kaolinite to a very strong monster – the strongest of the monster. It attacks the senshi with its power. Suddenly, a green globe approaches the monster. The monster has been beaten.

"Invited by the New Age, the magnificent Sailor Uranus!"

"Likewise, the elegant Sailor Neptune!"

"Uranus, Neptune!" – Mars

"How annoyed!? Sailor Senshi, I will kill you!" Kaolinite starts to attach, but has been stopped by a rose.

"I, Tuxedo Maks, has arrived!"

"Tuxedo Mask-sama, you have come." Shouted Sailor Moon in happy voice.

"These Sailor Senshi! Skelema! I leave to you!" Kaolinite orders the monster and then disappears in a careless way. The monster is coming near the senshi.

As a Sailor Senshi have not defeat it yet, there is two green flashes across the monster. It is injured immediately. Everyone is surprised and wants to know what the light is.

"It's your chance! Sailor Moon!" – Tuxedo Mask.

"Yes! Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" and the monster have been defeated.

All the Sailor Senshi started to notice there is a mysterious figure.

"What are those things? Four legs?" Sailor Moon asked with a shaking voice.

"Who are you actually?! Now show yourselves!" Shouted Uranus.

The figures begin to show up and all the senshi look at them in a surprise.

"What are they?" – Jupiter

"We are... guardians of Neptune, Poseidon…!" said the black Husky.

"…and Athena" said the white one. "…have arrived!"

"Eeh? Poseidon? Athena? Of Neptune?" – asked the yellow odango haired senshi in confusion.

"WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?!" All sailor senshi are confused and then look at Neptune. Neptune begins to be more confused – "Huh?"

"Anyway, just tell who are you and what are you here for?!" asked Uranus in an angry voice.

"We are on our mission." Responded Poseidon in a cold voice.

"We are searching for our lost princess in a rush, so we don't have time to work with you!"


	3. Episode 3

**Ep 3: Princess Class Time!**

Under ocean, there is a dark stone castle. It has been covered by a type of dark power in order to avoid water coming in. Inside, Kaolinite is with other witches. Those Witches 5. They seem to have a discussion about Sailor Senshi.

"Their powers seem to be updated." Vilyu mentions.

"I am sure that I will kill them all by all the ways." Kaolinite said with angry voice.

Then a voice comes out: "Sailor Senshi, interesting!"

"Yurushima-sama" Kaolinite calls to the voice, as there is a man with black cape and dark clothes. She then continues: "Please, let me explain. If only those sailor senshi haven't got in the way. I definitely found her."

"No! It's not that!" stopped by Yurushima. All of the witches start to look confused.

"She could be one of those girls." The man continues.

"What do you mean?" Tellu adds.

"Her mother is a Sailor Senshi, so she might have a power of Sailor Senshi, that princess." Replied Yurushima.

"So, what are the plan, Yurushima-sama?" asked Eudial.

"Here!" He gives Eudial a dark stone and he explains: "Use this stone lure out the Sailor Senshi and catch the princess. The plan could be up to you!"

"Roger! Yurushima!" answered Eudial as well as he leaves.

"So what is your plan, Eudial-san?" asked Mimet.

"You want to know?" Eudial asks back in an arrogant looking.

On a street, Usagi, Rei and Michiru are walking.

"It's so fun today, Michiru-san!" said Usagi happily.

"Really?" Michiru asks.

"Uhm!" Usagi nods.

"But it's so weird to see you join a walk with us today, Michiru-san!" Rei adds.

"I see. I think this is what I should learn." Michiru said in a gentle voice and her face looking down.

"Learn? Learn what?" – Usagi

"Nothing. It is nothing important to care at all." – Michiru

"Eeh?! Why?" – Usagi

"Usagi! You shouldn't ask too much about other people's business!" Rei teases Usagi.

"So what?! Rei-chan! I just ask when I don't know!" Usagi said loudly to Rei.

"You have never know anything!" Rei teases back again.

"YOU'RE SO MEAN!" – Usagi shouts. Michiru then chuckles.

When they arrived at Hikawa Shrine, they enter Rei's room.

"We're back!" said Usagi. She saw a poster on the desk. "What is that?"

"Oh! It's Princess Class." answered Minako.

"Princess Class?" asked Usagi again.

"Uhm! I have heard that it's a free training class how to be a princess." Replied Makoto.

"Really?! It's cool! I gonna join it!" said Usagi happily.

"WHAT?!" Everyone surprise.

"Haven't you already join that once?" Luna.

"Really? Usagi have learnt that!?" Michiru said in a surprise.

"But her clumsiness made her failed that time!" – Rei

"REI-CHAN! But you failed like me right?!" Usagi starts to tease Rei back.

"WHAT DO YOU SAY!?" Rei asked in angry voice.

"Alright! Alright! You girls!" Minako tried to stop the fight.

Michiru at that time has a concern as she has a bad feeling about the event.

"What happened? Michiru-san?" – Usagi

"No, nothing. I think I have to go!" Michiru replies and turns out of the room and leaves.

Everyone is sitting in a silent for a second. Then Usagi tells Luna to go with her to register the Princess Class. Luna widens her eyes as she startles, but is taken away by Usagi out of the room. The rest of the senshi sigh. One of them, Rei feels worried about Usagi.

Usagi has arrived at a Princess school with Luna. She feels excited of how the school looks. She suddenly said to herself: "Yosh! This time should be successful."

"This time? I don't you can make it!" – Luna

"LUNA!" – Usagi

Suddenly a voice comes out greeting Usagi.

"Hello, young girl! I am lecture here. You're the first person to learn Princess Class. Welcome to Princess Class!" the woman at the school introduce herself, told Usagi to enter inside of the school. As Usagi has gone inside, Eudial starts to appear and tell the lecture to test the girl.

"Roger, Eudial-sama!" – the lecture.

When Usagi goes inside, but see no one in here. She wonders: "A good school like this, why there is no one go in here?"

"Because they are not the target!" answered the lecture behind Usagi.

"What?!" Usagi surprise.

"I feel a strong power inside of you! You could be the princess!" and the lecture turns to a monster.

"No way!" Usagi horrifies. Luna tells her to transform.

"MOON ETERNAL! MAKE UP!"

"For Love and Justice a sailor suited pretty soldier, Sailormoon! In the name of the Moon I'll punish you!"

Eudial appears with an evil laugh. – "Meet you again Sailor Moon!"

"You're… Eudial!"- Sailor Moon

"That's right! Now, the princess, where is she now?" asked Eudial.

"Eeeh?! Moshi Moshi!? Am I the princess?!" – Sailor Moon asked in confused.

"Of course not!" answered Eudial.

"So, Sailor Moon is not a main target at all!" Luna said.

"Despite that, I still want to kill you, Sailor Moon!" Eudila then orders the monster to attack Sailor Moon. But it is suddenly stopped and injured by a fire arrow.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

"Protected by the planet of the Deep Sea, Neptune, the maternal soldier, Sailor Neptune!"

"The flame of passion and Rin Pyou Tou Sha. I am Sailor Mars! In the name of Mars I shall chastise you!"

"Mars, Neptune. You've come!" – Sailor Moon

"As I thought from beginning, this is a trap!" - Neptune

The monster starts to attack the two senshi. Sailor Neptune uses her Deep Sumergered to attack the monster but it has not been beaten yet. Fortunately, there are two Huskies appearing again.

"We are, Poseidon… and Athena, have arrived!" they introduced and then they attacks the monster again. At the same time, Luna is observing two of them without winking.

"What are they?! Other Sailor Senshi's companions?!" asked Eudial to herself in a horrified way.

As the two dogs are attacking the monster, Neptune redoes her attacks to injure it without injuring the two dogs. This is because they are already out of the way.

"Now! Sailor Moon" – Sailor Mars. Sailor Moon finally uses her Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss and the monster disappears in a dark smoke. As the red witch is afraid, she leaves.

When the two dogs turn away to leave, Sailor Mars stopped them and asks for more details: "Who's the princess that you're searching for? Who are you and where are you from anyway?!"

"Sorry, we cannot tell you now." Said Poseidon.

"Please accept our apologies!" said Athena and they both disappears.

"Those two are…!" Thought Luna.

Back to the Hikawa Shrine,…

"What?!" Everyone is suprising.

"You want to sign up to be Princess because you want to become a Momaru-san's perfect wife!" – Makoto

"You mean a wife practice?!" – Rei

"But I was deceived! Therefore, I lost my chance!" Usagi complains and starts to cry like crybaby.

"Oh my!" –Luna.

Michiru and Haruka are here too. They have nothing to say but see the Moon Princess crying. – "Oi!Oi!" – Haruka

"But she is perfect in her way, isn't it?" Michiru turns to Haruka.

"Uhm! You're right." Replied Haruka.

Usagi still keeps crying until Rei shouts at her: "STOP CRYING! USAGI!"

"YOU'RE SO MEAN!" – Usagi.


	4. Episode 4

**Ep 4: Water Princess Contest**

At Yurushima's Castle, the witches start to discuss in group again.

"It seems like Eudial's plan has failed!" Mimet starts to complain on Eudial.

"How could you said that, Mimet!?" Eudial shouts at Mimet, but Mimet ignores her lines.

Eudial continues: "Those snails became stronger and stronger!"

"But I think your plan could not work on the targeted princess we are looking for!" Viluy complains about Eudial's idea with an arrogant looking.

"You look like you have better idea." Eudial tries to respond against Viluy'statement.

"That's right!" Viluy begins to impress other witches. They are like: "Eeeeh!?"

Yurushima appears again and asks the witches whether the plan is successful or not. At the same time, Eudial is ashamed and Viluy jumps in.

"Yurushima-sama! Just let me deal with this!" said Viluy.

"You could have a good plan, do you? – Yurushima

"Yes, Yurushima-sama!" – Viluy

"So, don't make me disappoint again!" – Yurushima advises Viluy as well as other witches. Then he gives each of the witches a similar dark stones like Eudial's after he leaves.

"So, how are you going to plan it?" asked Tellu.

"Hmmph! You guys haven't heard about it?" Viluy asked the rest of the witches.

"What?" Kaolinite asked curiously.

"About the Princess. I have heard from Yurushima-sama that the princess is the daughter of a Sailor Senshi, who has been a loyal senshi of Queen Serenity, Queen of Moon." Answered by arrogant Viluy.

"So, she should be really strong?" asked Mimet.

"Yes, or she may has a power that no ordinary human has." – Viluy

At a Sport Centre, all Sailor Senshi is swimming. Ami and Michiru are having a swimming race with each other like they have done before.

"They are so cool, both of Michiru-san and Ami-chan!" Usagi feels impressed by their speeds.

"What an amazing speed! Is it?" Mamoru is also impressed too.

"Neh! Haruka-san! Why don't swim!?" Usagi asks Haruka as she is out of the pool.

"No! I prefer to be on the ground, ya know?!" Haruka answers.

Usagi starts to feel bored, but Rei scoops water on Usagi like a great tsunami.

"REI-CHAN!" Usagi shouts and scoops back at Rei. The inners and Mamoru start to join in, too.

While Michiru and Ami have small laughs, Usagi scoops both of them- "Eeeh?! Michiru-san, how could you also laugh at me?!" Eventually, both of them join in.

Haruka is looking at her partner playing and smiling to see her like that.

After an hour, the Inners start to leave the Swimming Area, except Michiru and Haruka.

Michiru starts to relax in the pool.

"This is the first time." Haruka looks at Michiru.

"Huh?" – Michiru

"This is the first time I saw you having fun like that." – Haruka.

"Oh? Really?" said Michiru.

"Is there anything you haven't told me at all, Michiru?" – Haruka asked while come nearer to the pool because she feels her partner acting differently – her attitudes start to change.

"I see. Maybe." Michiru answers softly when looking toward another direction (with an unhappy face).

"Huh?" – Haruka

Michiru turns to distract Haruka by teasing her: "But more importantly, be careful before getting wet!"

"Eeh?!" Haruka startles and is pulled by Michiru into water.

Haruka drinks a small amount of water. – "What are you doing, Michiru!?"

Michiru starts to laugh gently. Haruka then swims toward her partner and holds her closer to the blonde's chest. Both of their eyes are gazing to each other… romantically.

On another scene, the Inners and Mamoru are walking on the street and pass a swimming area- a smaller place that the Sport Center. They saw a poster stating: _Water Princess Contest. For FREE Members!"_

Everyone starts to be attracted by the poster. They suddenly told Ami to join in. Ami at first feeling shy, but is encouraged her friends, so she joins in. Usagi said that this could be fun. Makoto comments that it suits Ami's talents. Ami's cheeks turn to red. While the Inners enter the area, Mamoru said he that is going home.

When the Inners changed into their swimming suits and prepared before getting into the pool with other members, a young girl with a long blue – white hair. It is Viluy.

"Hello, girls! Welcome to the Water Princess Contest. I'm Narumi. Please listen to the instruction. The winner will give you a special gift! This competition is 100 km distance."

Usagi starts to horrify – "100 km?!"

All the members are getting ready until Narumi told them to start. During the race, Ami is the fastest. Viluy (Narumi) starts to notice the fastest one and realizes she has an incredible power of water. And after the race, and of course, the winner is Ami. But there is another race, a longer one, which Ami won them all.

"You're so incredible, Ami-chan!" said Usagi.

"Everyone has done well here, especially Ami-chan? Isn't it? I would like to a personal meeting to give you a secret gift!". – Narumi

"Yes. Thank you!" – Ami

"Congratulation! Ami-chan!" – Said Usagi.

After everyone has left, except Ami.

"So, what we are going to do? Narumi-san!" asked Ami politely.

"Really, you're a idiot! Ami-chan." Said Narumi and starts to transform into Viluy.

"WHAT?! It can't be… It's a trap!" – Ami

"So, it could be you, Princess!" – Viluy thought Ami is the princess.

"I don't know what are you talking about at all!?" said Ami.

"Shut up! Don't try to pretend! I'm gonna take you as gift to our boss!" Viluy then get the dark stone that she received, to turn out a monster. She orders to get Ami.

However, there is an aqua globe fly into the monster.

"Protected by the planet of the Distant Sky, Uranus, the soldier of flight Sailor Uranus!"

"Protected by the planet of the Deep Sea, Uranus, the maternal soldier, Sailor Neptune!"

"Uranus, Neptune!" – Ami

"Hurry, transform!" – Neptune

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!" as Ami turns into Sailor Mercury. Viluy starts to feel horrified and orders the monster to attack them again.

While three of them are fighting, there is another Sailor Senshi appearing.

"Stop right here!" and the witch looks around to see who is saying.

"For Love and Justice a sailor suited pretty soldier, Sailormoon! In the name of the Moon I'll punish you!"

"Sailor Moon!" – Mercury

"Mercury, are you alright? You're here, too, Uranus and Neptune." – Sailor Moon

"Yes! But we have no time to talk." – Uranus

When the monster starts to attack again, Sailor Mercury uses her _Mercury Aqua Mirage_. It has been injured. Finally, she calls Sailor Moon to use her final attack and then the monster was defeated. In addition, Viluy leaves in a horrified face – "I'm going to remember this, Sailor Senshi."

After the battle, Mercury asked why Sailor Moon has returned to here.

"Erh? Actually, I forgot my swimsuit here!" answered Sailor Moon.

"Eek?!" – Mercury

"Pff" – Uranus feels annoyed.

"Usagi is always Usagi, right?" Neptune has nothing to deal with it.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, NEPTUNE?!" Sailor Moon cries to Neptune.

"Nah! Nah! Usagi-chan, let's go back!" – Mercury

From a far distance, Poseidon and Athena are looking at them.

"That Moon Princess is quite strong, right?" Athena said.

"Right." – Poseidon replies back.


	5. Episode 5

**Ep 5: Flower Beauty**

At Makoto's house, she has cooked a curry meal for her friends. All of the senshi (both of the Outers and the Inners) are attending here, also Mamoru.

"It's delicious! Mako-chan, can I have some more, please!" said Usagi.

"Ok! Usagi!" – Makoto

"Oi! Usagi-chan, that's the fifth plate!" said Minako.

"You'll get fat" warned Ami.

"But it's so delicious!" said Usagi. She just continues to eat more while the others.

"Honestly, Makoto is such a good cooker." Said Michiru and Haruka agrees.

"Really? Thank you, Michiru." Replied Makoto.

"Also, Mako-chan's dreams are to open a flower shop, rights?" Rei adds.

"Eeeh!? Really? You're such an amazing person." – Hotaru feels impressed.

"You're feminine." – Setsuna comments.

"Really? Thank you, I don't think I'm much that feminine!" – Makoto seems to have low self- esteem.

"No! That's not true! You're really feminine!" Usagi tries to support Makoto.

"Thank you, everyone."

"Ok! Let's turn to other topic. Everyone, does anyone have any idea about the enemies?" – Haruka

"No! We don't have any data of them at all" said Minako.

"But, the princess, they are talking about, who's she?" – Mamoru

"We have no sense at all." – Setsuna

"Who is behind all of this anyway? Why has Death Buster been revived?"

"Michiru, do you have any idea of this?" Haruka turns to Michiru.

"Huh?! No, I don't." Michiru said as she is startle. – she starts to remember what her mother has told her through her dream, but haven't tell anyone.

"Also, the dogs we have seen before, are also searching for the princess." Makoto adds.

"So, she could be one of us, or other Sailor Senshi." Said Hotaru.

"Uhm!" Everyone nods. However, after Usagi finishes her meal, she asked everyone: "Eeek? What are you guys talking about?"

Everyone's face: "Oh my!" and Rei continues: "What a dreaming eater!"

Next day, Usagi and Mamoru is walking to Makoto's flower garden, but drops by a plant shop near by Makoto's place. Usagi told Mamoru to come into the shop for a look. There are many people here. There is a green hair girl, who is working at the shop. It's Tellu.

"Hi! Young lady and gentleman, welcome!" said Tellu as shop manager.

"Can we come in for a look?" – Mamoru while Usagi is impressed by the inside of the shop

"Of course, you can do any thing you wish!" – answered Tellu.

At Makoto's garden, Haruka and Michiru has dropped by and greet her.

"Yo! Mako-chan." – Haruka

"Haruka-san, Michiru-san!" – Makoto

"These flowers are so beautiful!" – Michiru

"Thank you, Michiru-san!" – Makoto

"You're so feminine, just like Setsuna has said." – Michiru

"Really, do you think so?" – Makoto

"Why don't you think so?" – Haruka

"Nothing. It's just… if I'm like what you think, my ex-boyfriend hasn't leave me at all." – Makoto

"Oh! I see." – Haruka

Michiru still smiles to Makoto and notice the White Narcisuss.

"It's that Narcisuss?" asked Michiru.

"Yes. You know about this, Michiru-san?" Makoto feels curious.

"Uhm. In Japan, people consider it as symbol of self-esteem." Michiru explains to Makoto.

"This flower have encouraged people to feel more confident and have higher satisfaction in their way of living. They always feels proud of who they are born. Therefore, Makoto, you are perfect in your way. Just live the way you are now." Michiru tries to cheer up Makoto."

"Michiru, you're amazing." – Makoto

"Where's Odango- atama?" asked Haruka.

"It's strange. Usagi and Mamoru said they are going on their way to here. That's right. They could have entered the shop near by." – Makoto

"Shop?" – Michiru

"Yes. I have heard the shop near by has attracted many people here."

"So, we should go there and check." – Haruka and everyone agrees.

On the way the three come to the shop near by, they hear a shouting voice from the inside of the shop. They run into the shop immediately and see Mamoru and Usagi inside the shop, but they two are alright. Maokto asks Usagi about what happens, but Usagi is not sure. Mamoru told all of them that the sound came from the deep inside of the shop. Haruka tells everyone to come in there, but firstly they all have to transform.

In the inside, Tellu in her true form releases her plants, The Telluns, to curse everyone to sleep. However, the cursed power never works on the Sailor Senshi. That is how she finds out the Sailor Senshi.

"(Sigh!) None of these people are Sailor Senshi. I just thought Sailor Senshi would enter this place." – Tellu complains to herself.

"Stop right! How dare you injure the people who have a deep interest in many types of flower?! These flower brings everyone happiness, but you use them to lure people. It's unforgivable! For Love and Justice a sailor suited pretty soldier, Sailormoon! In the name of the Moon I'll punish you!" – Sailor Moon and the rest of Senshi.

"So, Sailor Senshi, you've come!" – Tellu and then she orders her plants to attack them. The senshi and Tuxedo Mask try to avoid the plant monster.

"They're SCARY! They don't look like flowers at all!" cried Usagi.

"Of course! They're not! They are plants!" – Jupiter

"Plants or flowers! It's the same thing!" – Usagi is sreaming while fighting.

Then Sailor Uranus starts to use her World Shaking to attack the plants, but missed. The plants is attack toward Uranus, when Neptune tries to defend for her. When the plants are nearer to Neptune, there is a flash across the plant, which has cut out one of their heads. As a result, Neptune is safe. Everyone startles as well as Tellu. They all see Poseidon and Athena.

"Poseidon, Athena!"- Sailor Moon

"Why did they save us?!" – Jupiter

"Who are those dogs anyway!? Telluns! Get rid of them!" – Tellu tells her plants to attack Poseidon and Athena, but is injured by Neptune's attack – Deep Submerged. The aqua-haired senshi then tells Sailor Moon to uses her attacks, which has defeated all of the plant monsters. Tellu is scared, but also angry and leaves. Also, Poseidon and Athena. – "We're done here! See you again!"

"Wait! Two of you!" Sailor Moon tries to stop, but they have gone already.

In the final, all ordinary people wake up, but before Sailor Senshi left as well as the shop disappeared. These people seems don't remember anything.

The Sailor Senshi is looking at the people from far away in feelings of satisfaction. Sailor Moon says: "Thank goodness!"

In a while, Sailor Neptune talks to Sailor Uranus: "Who are those dogs anyway? Are they enemies or allies? Why did they save us?"

"I don't care, but everything we can do is to be careful!" Uranus replies to her partner as well as Neptune agrees."


	6. Episode 6

**Ep 6: Fairy Tale Destiny**

At Yurushima's castle,…

"We have failed again!" – Eudial

"Those Sailor Senshi really have updated their powers!" – Kaolinite.

"SO! Isn't my turn yet?" – Mimet and all the witches look at her in a startle, but disappoint way.

"Why do you guys stare at me like that?!" – Mimet

"Do you think some of her stupid plans gonna work?" – asked Eudial in a small voice to other witches. All of them shakes their heads except Mimet.

"What's with you girls!? Don't look down upon me like that! Stupid plans don't mean that it's not successful." – Mimet

"Why is so confident in yourself?!" – Tellu

"Hehehe!" – Mimet laughs happily.

At Fruits Parlor Crown Café,… All of the Inners and also Haruka and Michiru are attending there.

"Tada!" – Minako shows everyone a poster.

"Fairy Tale Destiny!? What's that, Minako-chan?" – Usagi asked curiously.

"It is a festival that everyone can share romance!" – Minako said in excited way!

"Romance!?" excited everyone, except Haruka and Michiru.

"That's mean we can meet a prince in our dreams! This could be our chance for our youth!" – Minako

"Minako! Can't we be more serious in mission!?" – Artemis advises Minako and Luna agrees with the same thought.

"Why?! How can't we be Senshi of Love if we don't have any lovers at all?! Minako protests back Artemis's statement as well he is no match with Minako.

"I think Artemis and Luna is right! We should focus more on mission." Said Ami.

"Ami-chan!" Luna feels satisfied with Ami.

"But I think romance is a wonderful thing. I would have one, too!" – Ami

"Eeek?!" – Both of Luna and Artemis feels disappoint.

"Nah! Nah! Everyone! Can't we focus back on our mission?" Michiru tries to encourage everyone with a funny grimacing face.

"What? Michiru-san? How could you say the same thing like Artemis?" said Minako with a closer look at Michiru and starts teasing her with smirking face: "You said that because you already have someone you like, right? Michiru-san?".

"Huh?! What?" Michiru asked again with a flushed face. Haruka also has the same face but looks at another direction.

"Eeeh?! Really? Michiru-san? I wonder what type of person Michiru-san really interest?"- Makoto asks in curious.

"Huh? Mako-chan? Haven't you recognize at all?" – Rei

"Recognize what?" – Makoto looks at Rei in confused way.

"Don't tell me that you haven't know about that!" – Rei asked in a louder surprised voice.

"You know about what?!" Mamoru asked in confused face like Makoto's.

"Mamo-chan! You, too?!" – Usagi is surprised.

That all of the Inners are in a noisy discussion! They are like: "Blah Blah Blah….!"

However, only Luna, Artemis, and Ami are frowned while both of Haruka and Michiru are flushed.

At the festival that the senshi have heard about, they have arrived and see there are many people.

"EEEEh! There's so many hot guys here!" said Rei.

"They really look like my ex-boyfriend!" said Makoto.

"Mako-chan!?" – Ami is grimacing with funny face.

"It's our chance!" – Rei

"I, The Goddness of Love, will never lose!" – Minako

They start to split up individually to enjoy the festival. And Usagi tells Mamoru to go with her to search for food areas. The ones who stays, include Luna, Ami, Haruka and Michiru. They all are frowned at the other senshi.

Minako is walking around with her hands holding Artemis, whose face is frowned, and fooling around. She suddenly heard a voice advertising a love charm.

"Hi! Everyone, please welcome! Welcome! I'm Mimi Hanyu! Please get some love charms! Get many as you like! It will help you find your prince or princess of your dreams!" – Mimet

"You're…!" – Minako starts to stare at the love charm seller as she realizes something. Artemis tries to recognize the seller, too. When Mimet notices Minako, she thinks nervously: "That girl… why is she here? It can't be! She knew about my true identity."

Then Minako concludes with a happy face: "You're… the one of the biggest fan of Ginta Araki's, the idol!" Artemis then faints in disappointment.

"Phew! It was so closed!" – Mimet feels safe.

"What are you doing here, for some business?" asked Minako.

"Errh…yes!" Mimet have nothing to say but answer yes.

"So, can I have one here?!" asked Minako.

"Of course! It's free!" – Miment says in a nervous face.

"Really? So, Thank you very much!" Minako then leaves while singing some random songs like "La la la la."

Mimet starts to breath out deeply. – "I just thought I was dead!"

She thinks that when she saw this girl, Sailor Senshi always appeared. Then she whispers to herself: "It can't be her!"

Minako is walking cheerfully and Artemis is frowned and talks to her: "Minako! Can we investigate the enemies seriously!?"

"What are you saying? Argh! Being Sailor Senshi is such boring!" the yellow-haired girl complains.

When they both are talking, they hear someone is shouting. They look around and see everyone starts to be panic and run away from the festival. They start to look what is happening. There is a monster, which is disrupting the festival and attacking the people. Artemis then told Minako to transform. She goes to somewhere safe and transforms into Sailor Venus. She then stops the monster.

"Stop right here! Agent of Love and Beauty, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Venus! In the name of Love, I will punish you!"

"Sailor Venus! So you have appeared!" – Mimet appears.

"You're…Mimet!" – Venus

"That's right! We have meet again right?!" – Mimet then orders her monster to attack Venus.

"Venus! Be careful!" – Shouted Artemis.

Mimet laughs and says: "Revenge is such a great thing!"

"We won't let you do that at all!" Other rest of Sailor Senshi (Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, Tuxedo Mask and Luna) have appeared and introduced themselves.

"Everyone!" – Minako

"Other Sailor Senshi!? How annoyed?!" – Mimet surprises and tells the monster to get rid of them. The monster starts to attack them by turn everything around them into a dreamland.

"What?! What happened to us?!" – Sailor Moon

"Sailor Senshi! It's only the virtualization! You should be careful" – Tuxedo Mask

However, there are sounds of footsteps of horses. The sounds are approaching the senshi. There are group of young men riding their horses and come nearer to the senshi.

The Sailor Senshi, the Inners starts to be attracted by the men as they forgot that is a virtualization. – "They're so handsome!"

The young men went off their horses and come to the Inners. They then say some sort of love confession to attract the senshi. The girls become dreamier.

"Sailor Moon! Just be careful! It's fake!" – Tuxedo Mask calls Sailor Moon to wake up her mind, but she is still dreamy.

"Everyone, Minako!" – Artemis

Uranus and Neptune feel helpless. – "What should we do now? They are under control!" – Neptune

Tuxedo Mask suddenly notices someone is coming near Uranus and Neptune. And of course those men.

"Uranus, Neptune, be careful! Next to you!" – Tuxedo Mask

"Two young ladies! Both of you are so beautiful." – the men said.

"You're kidding me!" – Uranus said with eyes half-lidded as same as Neptune.

"Huh?" – the men widen their eyes in confusion.

"Well, Uranus, can you deal this?" – Neptune says to Uranus with half-lidded eyes glazing at her.

"Sure, if it's what you really want, Neptune." Uranus glazes back and then continues: "Sorry, idiots, we're not interested in men!" She impresses the men and then uses her Space Word to attack them. Those guys finally disappear.

"Let's save the others!" – Uranus

"Let's me deal with this" – Neptune starts to get her mirror out and figure out the point. She realizes the point is at the horses.

"SUBMARINE REFLECTION!" Neptune then used her mirror to attack toward the horses, which then destroy the virtualization. The horses turn into the monster, and it has been injured by Neptune's attack.

Other rests of Sailor Senshi have been saved.

"Eeek? Only imagination?" – Sailor Moon

"How dare you break the spell!?" – Mimet feels angry and orders the monster to attack them again. Luckily, Poseidon and Athena have come again and attack the monster with their flash speed.

"Poseidon,… Athena,…have arrived!" – Both of them

While the monster is beaten badly, Tuxedo Mask told Sailor Moon to use the final attack to defeat the monster. The battle is over and Mimet feels horrified and leaves. The Sailor Senshi turn to Poseidon and Athena.

"Why did you guys save us?!" – asked Jupiter.

"Don't misunderstood! We didn't came here to help you!" – replied Poseidon coldly.

"WHAT DO YOU SAY?!" – Sailor Mars

"We came here because we sensed that she's here in this area! So, we have to go now!" – Athena. After that, they leave.

"Wait!" – Sailor Moon

"What do you mean by 'she'?" – Jupiter

"Artemis…" – Luna whispers to Artemis.

"I got it! I might have heard a little about them!" – Artemis.

Back to Rei's Hikawa Shrine, the Senshi is drinking and discussing again. The Inners are sighing except Ami and Usagi.

"It's boring! We still haven't found any boyfriends yet!" – Minako

"We lost our chances!"

They sigh again. Ami, Artemis and Luna is grimacing again.

"Hihihi! But at least I'm the luckiest because I…" said Usagi cheerfully.

" Have Mamo-chan, is that right?!" Rei, Minako and Makoto say at the same time in disappointment.

"You always said that again, and again!" – Rei complains. They start to talk randomly – blah blah blah

"Alright! Everyone!" – Ami tries to get everyone's attention while Luna and Artemis and Mamoru are frowned.

Michiru chuckles and then says to Haruka: "Setsuna surly has missed this!"

"Uhm! You're right! It's fun here right!" Haruka turns to Michiru.

"That's right." Michiru glazes back to her partner. They are staring romantically to each other.

"Nee! Haruka-san, Michiru-san! What are two of you talking about?" Minako then jumps into.

"No! Nothing." Haruka answered with a wide eye-looking at the Minako.

"I have heard that both of you are interested in men! Who did you mean by that?!" Minako starts to smirking her eyes to both of them again.

"I don't know what are you talking about?!" Haruka blushes and also Michiru.

"Don't try to pretend! Tell us!" – Minako insists the two.

"Huh? What do you want tell us about?" – Makoto

"Eeeek! You still don't get it?!" – Surprised Rei.

"Get what?!" – Mamoru.

"Mamo-chan, I thought you…" – Usagi

There is some random, noisy talking again and again.

At night, on a top of a building, Poseidon and Athena are observing the Tokyo City.

"Boss! We will definitely find her." – Poseidon talks as he is looking at the Full Moon.

"We have to be hurry! If the enemies found her, they will… That's mean she'll be probably in danger!" – Athena

"I know! After we found her, we could able to save Boss!" – Poseidon


	7. Episode 7

**Ep 7: No More Loneliness**

Hotaru is in her room and has a flashback of her pasts. Since she was at young age until the day she was under the control by Death Buster. She had no friends at all. Everyone was afraid of her strange powers, but except only one person, her best friend, Chibiusa. Unluckily, she was not here anymore.

After the flashback, she is looking at the photo of her and Chibiusa and is thinking to herself: "Overall, I am always alone."

Then Setsuna comes inside and asks Hotaru of what happens. She adds: "You miss Small Lady, do you?"

"Yes, Setsuna-san." – Replied Hotaru with her unhappy voice. ( _Hotaru already called Setsuna-san in espisode 200 – the last scene of the Outers)_

"Me too." – answered Setsuna back.

"Really, Setsuna-san?" Hotaru turns to Setsuna as well as the senshi of Time nods.

"Setsuna-san, can I ask you a question?" Hotaru says in a soft voice as she is looking down. "Have you ever feel alone?"

Setsuna keeps a silence for while and smiles at Hotaru. "Well, since long time as guardian of Time, Small Lady was only one friend I have. I always stand alone to protect the Gate of Time as it's my mission. However, I no long feel along at all at the moment." She explains.

"Why?" Hotaru asks in a confusion.

"Because I have you now. You're my friend, now, Hotaru." – Setsuna

Hotaru starts to cheer up again. Setsuna then asks whether she wants to play monopoly with her or not. Of course, Hotaru agrees in a cheerful way.

On another side, Haruka is riding on the street for a relaxation, alone by herself. She also has a flashback. In her pasts, she has never depended on anyone because she has no interest in anyone. What she interests is racing motorcycles, tracking, other types of sports. She has never wanted to accept her destiny as a senshi as the path would change her life. However, it already changed since she met her partner, Kaiou Michiru.

On another scene, Usagi, Rei and Michiru are walking on a street together, … also Luna. Usagi is eating ice cream, and other types of street foods whereas, Rei and Michiruare drinking cups of coffee.

"Mooo… Usagi-chan! You eat too much! You'll get fat!" – Luna complains.

"It's alright, Luna!" – Usagi

"That's right! It's alright… until you'll get fat as well as Mamoru-san will not able to marry you at all!" – Rei teases Usagi.

"REI-CHAN!" – Usagi shouts at Rei, but Rei laughs.

Michiru chuckles. - "It has been a lot of years, I have never laugh like this!"

"Eeh! Michiru-san, it's really fun to go with you today. It's rare to see you like this!" – Rei comments.

"Really?" – Michiru asked gently.

"Uhm! Michru-san is the best! No doubt that you're really a real lady." – Usagi comments happily.

"Really…Thank you, Usagi." – Michiru

"Of course, you're completely different from somebody is clumsy, crybaby,…" – Rei teases again.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!? REI-CHAN!" – Usagi feels angry at Rei.

"Nah! Nah! Both of you." – Luna is frowned, but two of is still getting into a fight with each other.

At Yurushima's castle,…

All of the witches are attending at Yurushima's place.

"What's a disappointment, all of you! I have given you a lot of chances, but none of you bring the princess here!" Yurushima is mad at all of the witches.

"We're sorry, Yurushima-sama. Because of those Sailor Senshi always get into our way." – Viluy tries to explain to the boss with a fearful face.

"Why don't you help us, Yurushima-sama!?" – Mimet asks Yurushima for some helps.

"I don't care! But I'll give you another chance, but at least you should bring that princess by all the means!" Ordered Yurushima in an angry face and then leaves the group of the Witches. The witches sighs – "Phew!" as they feel too nervous.

"Argh! You have made him mad, Mimet!" –complains Eudial.

"Eeek! Why's me!? Eudial?" – Eudial

"Because you told him that we're all failed, which makes him mad at us!" – Viluy.

"Eeeeh! Viluy!? You,too?! It's not my faults at all. It's the Sailor Senshi's!"

"So, why don't you get rid of the Senshi at first!?" Ptilol & Cyprine (as one person – PC)

"What do you mean by that!?" – Tellu

"It's my plan! We'll destroy all the Sailor Senshi. Then no one could get into our way! Two of us will do it!" – PC ( _PC=one person; Ptilol & Cyprine = 2 people separated)_

The rest of the witches look at PC while only Kaolinite is looking down. She's thinking: "Who's the mother, anyway?"

Back to the Outers' mansion, Setsuna and Hotaru are playing Monopoly. It is also when Michiru arrives home.

"I'm back!" – Michiru comes into and saw Setsuna and Hotaru are playing the game on their table.

"Michiru-san! Welcome back!" Hotaru greets the aqua-haired girl cheerfully.

"Where's Haruka?" Michiru suddenly asks two of them.

"She already went out for a ride." – answered Setsuna and continues: "She said she wants to have a relaxation."

"I see." Michiru understands and starts to sit down with other two. However, she is also worried about Haruka.

Locating at a place near by a waterfall lake, PC (Ptilol & Cyprine as one person) starts to appear and releases her monster near by the waterfall, by her dark stone. This time, there are two twin monsters with spikes on their bodies. They seem to be stronger that other rests. PC is waiting for Sailor Senshi to come.

Then the all of the Inners have come without their Moon cats.

"Stop right here!"

"For Love and Justice a sailor suited pretty soldier, Sailor Moon!"

"Sailor Mercury!"

"Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"Sailor Venus!"

"And Tuxedo Mask!"

"In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

"Sailor Senshi! I'll waiting for you!" PC says with an evil laugh. She then told her twin monsters to attack the Inners. While the battle is happening, Luna and Artemis uses their Communicators to report to the Outers (Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru). But their way to the battle is quite far away.

Haruka is sitting on her motorcycle, and suddenly heard the sound of the battle near by. She then transforms and come to the battle.

At the battle, the Inners are still fighting with the monsters. The monsters use one of their powers, which is to shoot out spikes from their bodies to the Inners, but none of the senshi get shooted.

"WORLD SHAKING!" Sailor Uranus attacked the one of the monsters but missed.

"Protected by the planet of the Distant Sky, Uranus, the soldier of flight Sailor Uranus!"

The monster releases its spikes again toward Uranus. She jumps up immediately to avoid the spikes.

"These monsters seem to be very extremely strong!" – Mars

"So we should be careful!" – Tuxedo Mask

The most unfortunately, one of the two monsters, comes toward Sailor Uranus and pushes her toward the waterfall. They both falls into the waterfall lake.

"URANUS-SAN!" – called Sailor Moon.

The monster is pushing Uranus deeper and deeper under water, as they both almost touch the ground underwater. Uranus tries to escape from the monster, but it is to hard. She then draws out her Space Sword and stabs across the monster's body. It thens has been defeated and disappeared. Uranus starts to use all of her efforts to swim out of the water lake. But the depth she has fallen is too deep as well as she could not have enough air to breath. She starts to faint in the water, but tries to open her eyes. She suddenly thinks in her head: "So, this is my end."

HOWEVER, this is not her end! She saw her partner, Neptune, who has jumped into water to save her. She tries to open her eyes wider, but still saw her partner in blur. Neptune swims nearer to Uranus and gradually put her lips to her partner's. This aims to give Uranus some air to breath. During the lips touching ( _You can consider it as a soft kiss!),_ Uranus starts to have a feeling, a very warm feeling. She then able to open her eyes and swims up with Neptune. When they are headed out of the water, they swim toward on land. After they touch the land, they breathe deeply. At the same time, they are glazing to each other.

"Neptune." Whispered Uranus.

"Uranus, Neptune! Are you alright!?" – Sailor Moon

"We are! Sailor Moon!" – Neptune shouted back in a reply.

Pluto and Saturn are here as well. They are fighting against the last monster with the rest of the Inners. PC starts to approach toward those two. PC turns into to two separated witches (Ptilol & Cyprine) and uses her attacks toward the senshi, but missed. Uranus and Neptune then come up the top of the lake to prepare to battle.

"Fools! Sailor Senshi, why are you helping each other like that?!" Said Ptilol.

"Because they're important to me!" said Saturn with an aggressive face toward the two witches. The witches then realizes that the purple coloured senshi is Hotaru, their former allies.

"You're…! Why are you helping those Sailor Senshi?!" – Ptilol

"And fight against us?! Haven't you forgot that we're allies!?" – Cyprine

"We're no allies at all!" said Sailor Saturn coldly.

"What are you saying!? Those senshi, the Outers, weren't they the ones who want to defeat you!?" asked Ptitlol.

"I don't mind about it anymore! Past was already a history! They're now my family!" – Saturn starts to surprise the two witches.

"Saturn." – Neptune

"No choice at all! I'll defeated you along with the Sailor Senshi!" – Cyprine. Both of them attack Saturn with their powers but the senshi of Destruction have escaped from the attack. The witches order the monster to kill all of the senshi.

"We, the Outer Senshi! Let's work together!" – told Hotaru and the other Outers agrees while the Inners and Tuxedo Mask are watching.

The monster shoots its spikes again toward the Outers. But they are stopped by Saturn's attack.

"SILENT WALL!" – Saturn created a protective barrier to protect her companions from the spikes.

"Now! Pluto, Uranus, Neptune!" – Saturn called her companions or her families to defeat the monster.

"DEEP SUBMERGED!"

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEAD SCREAM!"

The three coloured planet globes are shooted toward the monster at the same time, which have defeated the monster without relying on Sailor Moon's power. This scene has given all the Inners a extremely huge surprise.

"What a great power!" – Tuxedo Mask with his mouth opened.

The two witches starts to leave with a feeling of frighten of their powers.

"It has been defeated!" – Jupiter

"You did it! Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn!" – Sailor Moon congrats the Outers. The Inners come to the Outers to congrats cheerfully with them.

"Uhm! We did it!" – Neptune

Uranus whispers to Neptune: "We all did it! This is first time we have … Without Sailor Moon's power, such a great power by our own!"

Neptune turns to Uranus and the looks at her hands as she feels a great power.

At evening during sunset, Michiru in her room, sit observing the sunset scene and think to herself while looking at her hands: "It could be the power,… Kaa-san was talking of. Power of Love and Friendship." At the same time she has a flash back of her mother's first appearance – when she first met her, in her dream.

Haruka then comes in and sees her partner looking at her hands.

"What's matter, Michiru?" – Haruka asks, as she feel concerned about her partner.

"No. Nothing. I just feel the same thing like you. This is the first time, I felt such a power." Michiru answered gently and she looks out the window again.

"You're right." Haruka said softly and then looks at her partner with a soft smiling face. She thinks: "My life has changed, but it's not bad as I thought."

"Michiru,…" She called Michiru in a small voice. When Michiru is turning around, her lips have been touched by Haruka's. It is a long- term kiss.

After Haruka pulls out her lips slowly and sofly from her partner,…

"I'm really glad to meet you… on this vast of the planet." – Haruka said softly with her eyes half-lidded. Michiru glazes back with the same expression.

Then, Hotaru comes in, but after the kiss.

"Michiru-san, Haruka-san,… can we play Monopoly with Setsuna-san?!" Hotaru asked cheerfully.

"Of course! Hotaru!" Michiru agrees.

In the end, they all go downstair.

( _Happy Family!)_


	8. Episode 8

**Ep 8: The Truth finally revealed!**

In the Outers' mansion, Michiru is coming to her room. Accidently, she notices a golden bracelet with her name on it. She holds it up and recalls: her adopted parents told her that they found the bracelet have been with her when she is a baby.

At that time, Haruka comes in and holds her partner's chest. She asked Michiru what that bracelet is.

"It was with me since I was young." – replied Michiru

"I see. Can we go down now? Setsuna and Hotaru is waiting for us." – Haruka

At Yurushima's castle, Kaolinite comes to Yurushima as she wants to ask him.

"Kaolinite, why are you here? Does everything go well?" asked Yurushima.

"No! Yurushima-sama" Kaolinite replies. "That's why I'm here. I want more details."

"What details?" Yurushima asked in a low voice.

"Who's the mother of that princess, the Sailor Senshi we have heard about?"

Yurushima does not say anything, but chuckle evilly. He then tells Kaolinite to come with him. He leads to a darker and deeper inside place. He then points Kaolinite to a large dark crystal and says: "That's Sailor Aquamarine, the mother of the princess!"

Kaolinite startles when she a Sailor Senshi that have a curved white hair. She realizes something.

"Yurushima-sama, I think I know where the princess is." Said Kaolinite with a evil smile.

"You know?" Yurushima turns to Kaolinite.

"Yes. Just leave it to me." – Kaolinite

Back to the Outers' house, Haruka and Michiru are sitting in the living room and have some tea with Setsuna and Hotaru. Michiru is still concerned about enemies.

"Michiru, what are you concerned about?" asked Haruka.

"It's about the enemies and the dogs we have seen. It's weird." Said Michiru with gentle voice.

"Dogs?" Hotaru feels confused.

"Uhm! They called themselves Poseidon and Athena." – Haruka says and looks at Hotaru. Setsuna startles with a widened eyes.

"What's matter, Setsuna?" said Michiru in concern.

"Nothing. I think I have to check my room." Setsuna replies back and then leaves. Michiru begins to have a suspicion about Setsuna's attitudes.

In Hikawa Shrine,…

"What?! Guardian Dogs?" startled Minako.

"Uhm! Luna and I have finally figured out about them." – Artemis tells the groups of the Inners, including Mamoru.

"They're Guardian Dogs, who have been fighting along a legendary Outer Senshi." – Luna adds.

"Legendary Outer Senshi? Who's that?" asked Usagi.

"We're not really sure yet. But if they're Guardians of Neptune, the senshi could be related to Sailor Neptune." – Artemis

"Do you mean that Michiru-san could know about this?" – Ami

"Perhaps." – Luna

"But if she have known about, she should know about Poseidon and Athena, too?"

"You're right! But these are only the information we have." – Luna

"I think it would be better to contact with those two." – Mamoru

"But we don't know where they are." – Rei

The Inners' Communicator Watches starts beeping.

"Everyone! Let's go! Please tell the Outers." – Makoto

"At Tokyo Tower, hurry!" as Ami has looked at her Super Computer.

On the Outers' side, Haruka's Communicator is beeping.

"This is Haruka."

"Haruka, come to the Tokyo Tower!" – Minako

"Got it! Let's go Michiru, Hotaru!" Haruka told the other two.

"Just go ahead! I have something to ask Setsuna." – answered Michiru.

"I understand. Let's go, Hotaru!" Haruka and Hotaru then leave while Michiru goes to Setsuna's room. When she has arrived at Setsuna's room, she saw Setsuna is standing alone by herself. She is looking at her window.

"Michiru. I thought all of you have gone to the battle." Said Setsuna.

"That's right! But I am here to ask you." Then both of them keep silent for a while.

"Please, answer me honestly, Setsuna. You know those two dogs, do you?"

"Yes, that's right." Answered Setsuna.

"Why didn't you told us sooner? Who are they anyway?!" asked Michiru, but feels angry.

"They're Guardian Dogs of the Outer Solar System. They have been fighting along their boss, who has been a loyal Senshi to Queen Serenity."

"Who's that Sailor Senshi?" – Neptune softly asked again.

"She's known as…Sailor Aquamarine." Sailor Pluto replies back, which has startled Neptune – "No way."

At the bottom of Tokyo Tower, The Inner Sailor Senshi have arrived firstly with two Moon cats and Tuxedo Mask. Then Sailor Uranus and Sailor Saturn arrives later.

"Uranus, Saturn. Where are Neptune and Pluto?" asked Sailor Moon.

"They both will come later. Don't worry." – Uranus

"The enemies?" – Saturn

"It's quite weird. We have come in the right place, but no sign of them."

Suddenly, Sailor Venus has noticed there are Poseidon and Athena.

"Those,… Poseidon and Athena!" – Venus

The dogs turn to notice them, too. The Sailor Senshi get prepare even though the two do not attack.

"It can't be those two are enemies!" – Jupiter

"Why the hell are you here!?" asked Poseidon coldly.

"Poseidon, Athena, what is exactly your mission?" asked Luna. The two Huskies turn to look at Luna and Artemis. – "Aren't you the guardian cats of Queen Serenity? Why are you here?!"

"We're the ones who would like to ask you that question!" – Jupiter said with an aggressive voice as everyone prepares to confront.

"If you're our enemies, show your attacks!" – Uranus

"We still don't get it, but if it's your wish, we'll!" – Poseidon

They start to confront each other, but are stopped by Neptune and Pluto.

"Please, stop!" – Neptune

"Pluto, Neptune!" – Sailor Moon

"Sorry, we're a bit late! Everyone, those guardians are not our enemies at all!" – Neptune.

"Neptune?" – Uranus

"Just like I have thought. They don't seem like enemies at all." Said Tuxedo Mask.

"What do you mean by that, Neptune?" – Uranus

"Everyone, just let's me converse with them." Neptune tells the rest of the Senshi and turns to Poseidon and Athena. – "Both of you would know about Sailor Aquamarine."

All the senshi and the dogs have a surprise.

"Sailor Aquamarine?" – Tuxedo Mask.

"Who's that, Neptune?" – Sailor Moon

"How could you know about our boss?" – Poseidon

"If that's true, so I can't hide it anymore. I …" – Neptune

As Neptune hasn't finished her lines, Kaolinite appears with an evil laugh.

"So, finally you have arrived here, Sailor Neptune… No, Princess!" Kaolinite said in a evil smiling face.

Everyone feels startle, even Neptune herself.

"What did you say?!" – Mars

"What do you mean by that, Kaolinite!?" – Athena

"That Princess, Daughter of Sailor Aquamarine, Sailor Neptune!" – Kaolinite

"WHAT!? Tell me this isn't true at all, Neptune!" – Uranus

"Yes, it is true." – Neptune said in a small voice. "Sorry for not telling you from the beginning." She answers to her partner in a regret.

"Neptune." – whispered Uranus.

"That's enough! You should come with me, Sailor Neptune!" said Kaolinite and she then attacks and injures everyone, except Neptune.

"Everyone!" Neptune feels helpless. The red witch starts to catch her by chaining her and she injures, which aims to make her fainted. When Neptune has been attacked painfully, she accidently drops her bracelet.

"NEPTUNE! STOP!" shouted Uranus.

As the bracelet dropped out, Poseidon and Athena begins to recall.

"That's bracelet…" – Poseidon looks at it without winking his eyes.

"It has been given to Princess from Boss!" – Athena.

As a result, they both have realized that Neptune is a Princess. They turns to look at Kaolinite hurting their princess with aggressive eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU!?" – Poseidon

"Release Princess!" – Athena

Unfortunately, they have been attacked back by the witch and get injured. This scene has surprised the senshi. Kaolinite laughs evilly and leaves with Neptune.

Sailor Mars tries to catch up to help Neptune, but she could not.

Sailor Uranus feels the most helpless for having no ability to protect her partner.


	9. Episode 9

**Ep 9: Rescue Neptune! Other Outer Senshi?**

Neptune has been captured! All of the Sailor Senshi are feeling hopeless, especially Uranus. Uranus looks at the dropped bracelet in a sad way. She then takes the bracelet to keep with her.

"Michiru-san!" cried Sailor Moon

"Usagi! Stop crying! Crying does not help us anyway." Sailor Mars tells Sailor Moon to stop crying, but she is crying, too.

"I can't!" Sailor Moon is still crying. Uranus is grimacing her face sadly as she can't stop shed a tear.

"We're the fools! How pathetic!" Poseidon and Athena are crying to each other.

"We couldn't protect her!" – Athena said to Poseidon while crying.

"Everyone! We shouldn't cry at this time, we should find way to save Neptune!" – Venus

"That's right! Everyone! Please pull yourselves together!" – Luna

"But… How can we where is Michiru-san!?" Sailor Moon is still depressed.

"We know." Poseidon said.

"Poseidon?" – Sailor Moon

"We know where they take her. They also have our boss there!" – Poseidon

"Your boss?" – Jupiter

"Yes. She's Sailor Aquamarine." – Athena explains who their boss is.

"Aquamarine?" – Mercury

"It could be the Sailor Senshi of the legend that Artemis and Luna have mentioned." – Mars

"That's right! She's also Princess's mother." – Athena. Everyone startles.

"Do you mean Neptune's…?" – Sailor Moon. Uranus is standing on other side while listening.

"Yes… We have no doubt about that anymore." – Poseidon

"We have promised Boss that we have to protect her. But we failed. Therefore,… Please, just let us help you this time!" – Athena starts to beg the Senshi, which surprises all of them.

"Athena." – Sailor Moon

"It's our responsibilities to save Princess. So, please let us join in!" – Poseidon adds.

"Poseidon." – Sailor Moon

Sailor Uranus starts to approach the Huskies. She agrees to let them to join in by smiling at them. "So, could you tell us where we should go?"

Poseidon feels like his heart is touched as Sailor Senshi have given them a chance. Also, Athena feels the same way.

"Thank you! Everyone. With such kind hearts!" – Poseidon feels more emotional.

"Poseidon, Athena, where has Michiru been taken to?" – Saturn

"To Yurushima's castle." – Poseidon

"Yurushima's? Castle? – Usagi

"Yurushima once has been our alliance. Due to his greediness of ruling the whole Solar System, he's a traitor." Athena explains shortly.

"At the current, he's hiding himself in his own castle undersea." – Poseidon

"Undersea?" – Venus startles like everyone else.

"That's why we both couldn't enter there." – Poseidon

"So, how could we go there!?" – Uranus

"We don't know." – Poseidon said in disappointment.

"Is there could be a way?" – Pluto

"Well, if we have, we would enter from a long time ago." – Athena

"Of course, we can get there!" Sailor Moon said cheerfully, which startles Poseidon and Athena.

"You have?" – Artemis

"We should use Sailor Teleport!" – Sailor Moon said happily.

"Oh! That's right!" – Artemis

"Usagi seems to be smarter this time!" – Luna

After that time, they headed to an area near by large sea. They then stand in a circle with Poseidon and Athena. Tuxedo Mask, Luna and Artemis will wait there.

"Good luck, everyone!" – Luna blesses the senhi.

"We will wait here!" – Artemis

"Be careful! Usako! And everyone else!" – Tuxedo Mask said to Sailor Moon.

"Uhm! We'll definetly come back with Michiru-san!" – Sailor Moon

Everyone closed their eyes and read the spell: "SAILOR TELEPORT!"

Before they all disappeared, Uranus is thinking about Neptune: "Michiru, just wait!"

At Yurushima's castle,…

Neptune starts to open her eyes slowly and found her being chained against a dark stone wall. When she looks around, she notices there are three dark stones, which inside keeping three Sailor Senshi – "Where am I?" She is whispering to herself.

"You're in my castle, Princess!" a tone voice is approaching her. She tries to look up and sees a man with a black cape, who is going with the group of witches.

"Who are you?" – Neptune

"My name is Yurushima." – the man answered, which has shocked Neptune.

"You're the one that Kaa-san has mentioned!" – Neptune

"That's right, you highness!" – Yurushima starts to uses his fingers on his left hand strangling tightly on Neptune's neck. She is staring at Yurushima in an aggressive way even though she feels painful.

"Just pretty as always, your highness! I have been your mother's closed assistant, but she has expelled me from my position as her commander due to her blind belief in Queen Serenity!" – Yurushima

"You deserved that! You're a traitor!" – Neptune argues back, which made Yurushima put his hands away from her neck and feels angry.

"Now, I let you deal with her and then later her mother!" Yurushima turns to the witches. Neptune startles as she heard he mentioned about her mother.

"Roger! Yurushima-sama!" – Kaolinite. The evil boss then leaves.

"You coward!" – Neptune called angrily.

After he disappeared, the witches prepare to injure Neptune. – "It's time for our revenge!" – Mimet, but Neptune never fear at all.

Suddenly,…

"Stop right here!" another voice appear which surprised the witches.

"For Love and Justice, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Team!"

"And three soldiers from the outer rim of solar system, invited by new times, have arrived!"

"In the name of the Moon, we'll punish you!"

"Don't forget us! We are... guardians of Neptune, Poseidon… and Athena, have arrived!" – Poseidon and Athena

"It can't be! How did they enter here!?" Kaolinite

"Shut up…and release Princess!" – shouted Athena angrily.

"You're so annoyed! Sailor Senshi!" – Eudial shouted back.

Kaolinite then releases a sea of monsters, Skelema to attack the Sailor Senshi. The big battle begins. During attacks, every Sailor Senshi uses their own attack: Mercury uses _Mercury Aqua Mirage_ ; Mars uses _Mars Burning Mandala;_ Jupiter uses _Jupiter Oak Evolution;_ Venus uses _Venus Love Beauty Shot;_ Uranus uses _Space Sword Blaster;_ Pluto uses _Dead Scream;_ and Saturn uses _Dead Reborn Revolution._

More than a half of them are defeated, Sailor Moon, Uranus, Poseidon and Athena run to help Neptune while the other rests are fighting. They have reached and Uranus uses her Space Sword to cut the chains.

"Uranus." – Neptune called her partner in soft voice.

"I'm here. It's alright now." – Uranus

"I'm glad to see you safe, Neptune." – Sailor Moon feels glad.

"Princess, please forgive us for what we have done." Poseidon and Athena come near to Neptune.

"Why did you call me…?" – Neptune

"We'll find it later. We don't have time now!" Uranus warns as there is a small group of monsters are approaching them. Poseidon and Athena tries to defend Neptune by growling at the monsters. – "Do you think we gonna allow you come near Princess?! Athena, show them our true powers!" Both of Poseidon and Athena are aggressive. Due to their aggressiveness, they have run into the monsters bravely, then they shout: "DOUBLE SPIRAL ATTACK!" as they combined with each other transforming into a large spiral ring with a aqua light colour, which has tear out the monsters. The monsters were disappeared. The scene startles Sailor Moon- "How scary!" and also Uranus and Neptune.

On other side, the rest of Sailor Senshi begins to confront the witches. At the end, Mercury defeated Viluy; Mars defeated Eudial; Jupiter defeated Tellu; Venus defeated Miment; Pluto and Saturn defeated both Ptilol and Cyprine. Kaolinite is the last one.

Uranus and Neptune have used their powers (World Shaking and Deep Submerged) to weaken Kaolinite. Neptune finally tells Sailor Moon to seal her away by her Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss. Kaolinite was defeated.

"We did it!" – Sailor Moon

However, Poseidon and Athena suddenly notice the three stones inside the stone wall that Neptune has noticed.

"That's…." Poseidon and Athena surprised to see their old companions.

"Sapphire-san, Ruby-san, and Amethyst-san!" – Athena and Poseidon calls out their names.

The rest of Sailor Senshi looks confused. – "Who are they?" Sailor Moon asks.

"They're Aquamarine-sama's companions!" - Poseidon

"Kaa-san's companions? So, that's mean they're also the Outer Solar System Senshi!" – Neptune startles other senshi.


	10. Episode 10

**Ep 10: Family Reunite**

Currently, Sailor Senshi have met other Outer Solar System Senshi, who are Poseidon's and Athena's old companions.

"Then we have to get them out!" Sailor Mars tells with other friends to save the Outers out because she knew that they could be companions.

"BURNING MANDALA!" Mars uses her attack to break one of the dark stone. As one of the stone broke, Sailor Sapphire, starts to faint on the ground, but is held by Neptune. Sailor Sapphire's sailor suit colour is dark blue like Sailor Uranus's, but a bit lighter. She has shoulder-length blonde hair.

"Princess, this is your mother's closed assistant. Soldier of Uranus, Sailor Sapphire, of Silver Millennium." – explained Poseidon.

"Sapphire-san, isn't it?" – Neptune looks at her.

Sailor Sapphire starts to open her eyes slowly, and firstly saw Poseidon and Athena.

"Poseidon, Athena?" Sapphire asked.

"Sapphire-san." Poseidon and Athena smiles at her.

She turns over her head to observe other senshi, and notice Neptune.

"You're…?" – Sapphire.

"That's Princess! Sapphire-san!" said Athena emotional happily.

"Princess? Isn't Michiru?" – Sapphire starts feeling touched.

"Yes. I am." – Neptune smiles at her politely.

"No doubt about it. You really look like her, …your mother. It has been so many years?" – Sapphire could not stop shedding her tears. She then turns to notice Uranus. Her heart starts beating fast as well her eyes are widely opened. – "You're…?! Daughter?!" she said in a small, shaking voice.

"EEEHH! Uranus, Haruka-san, is … Sapphire-san's …daughter!?" – All other senshi are startle.

"You're… my mother? How?" Uranus asked in confusion as she is blushed.

"Your face have never change since you was a baby?!" – Sapphire said with a happy face.

"Kaa-san, isn't it?" Smiled Uranus softly.

"No doubt about it!" Said Pluto.

"Eek? Setsuna-san? What do you mean?" – Venus

Pluto then uses her attack, _Dead Scream_ , to release other two senshi from the last two dark stones. They two fell into the ground, but woke up after a second.

"What's happened?" Sailor Amethyst woke up and looked around what happened.

"Aren't we sleeping for years?" – Sailor Ruby

They two then see Sailor Sapphire. – "Sapphire?" and then saw Poseidon and Athena. – "Poseidon and Athena"; as well as other rests.

"Who are you?" – Sailor Ruby.

"We're not your enemies, Mother." Said Pluto.

"Mother?!" – Sailor Moon

"You could be… Setsuna?" – Ruby

"Yes, we have finally met again. Just like we have promised" – Pluto feels touched.

Ruby feels very glad to meet her daughter. "I thought we will not able meet again." She hugs her daughter.

"I'm so happy… that they have found each other." – Sailor Moon feels so touched as she starts to cry loudly like a crybaby.

"Stop crying already!" – The Inners said at the same time.

Sailor Amethyst suddenly approaches Sailor Saturn. "You, little one,… What's your name?"

"My name is … Hotaru… Tomoe Hotaru." – Saturn answers politely.

Amethyst surprises and asks her again: "Hotaru? Tomoe Keiko's daughter?"

"Eek? You know Mama?" asked Hotaru in a surprise.

"I know. She's my young sister." – said Amethyst softly.

"Really? Oba-san (Aunty)?" – Hotaru said cheerfully and Amethyst smiles at her.

Sailor Sapphire then stands up and tells other Outers: "Finally, we have reunited. Now, we're going to help your mother, Princess." As Sapphire turns to look at Neptune.

"Is that… Princess? Aquamarine-san's daughter?" – Amethyst

"That's correct!" – Sapphire answers.

"It's our pleasure to meet you, Princess!"- Ruby and Amethyst bow their heads and also Sapphire.

"Eeeh?! Michiru-san is their princess?!" – Mars asked as all of the Inners are surprised extremely, also Uranus.

Sailor Sapphire is going to explain further, but has been stopped by noisy sounds. There are another sea of monsters appears even though the witches were dead.

"Eeeeh!? Isn't over yet?!" – Sailor Moon feels horrified.

"Yurushima could be the one behind this!" – Neptune

"Everyone! Get prepared! We have to across this and go to the deeper inside of the castle." Sapphire advises all of the senshi and then turns to Neptune: "It could be where to find Aquamarine-san!" Neptune then nods.

"Let's go, everyone!" – Poseidon

All of the Sailor Senshi begins to face all of the monsters and across the scary creatures as well as they want to escape. Then they run as fast as they can into a deeper place of the castle. Sailor Mars begins to look back and see the creatures are following them.

"This isn't good at all!" – Sailor Mars. Sailor Sapphire tries to tell other Sailor Senshi.

"Princess! Just go ahead to Aqua-marine-san's place with your companions. Let's us handle this!" Sapphire then tells Ruby, Amethyst, Poseidon, and Athena to stop the creatures.

"Hurry. Neptune, it's Kaa-san's order!" – Uranus

The young Sailor Senshi, the Inners and the Outers, are still heading to the deeper place. As they have arrived to the end, they breathe deeply as they are exhausted. Neptune then saw a large dark crystal, and inside where she could see her mother.

"That's… Kaa-san." Neptune tells other senshi in a soft voice while she is still looking at her mother.

"So let's me… JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" Jupiter uses her attack to break the crystal, but failed. Around the crystal has been covered by dark energy.

"Let's try again... MARS FLAME SNIPER!" – Mars tries again, but failed.

"There is a dark protective power covering the crystal! We couldn't able to break it." – Mercury looks at her Super Computer.

"It can't be! What should we do now?!" Sailor Moon complains when she starts to kneel, as she is hopeless.

Neptune feels more depressed as she whispers to no one, but everyone could hear it: "It's fine…"

"That's not fine at all!" – Sailor Moon

"But there is no other way to save Kaa-san." Neptune then keeps a silence for while and starts to shed her tears out. She drops her knees on the ground and cries out: "I only want to meet Kaa-san! I want to meet her again since I first meet her! But why couldn't we…?!" She cries out to her mother to hear it. Finally, she called out her name: "KAA-SAN! PLEASE WAKE UP!" as her tear run down to the ground.

"Neptune…" – Uranus feels a little surprise to see her partner crying, and feels helpless too.

The old Outers and guardian dogs come into to warn that there are more monsters approaching, but seeing their Princess is crying. They then realize that Aquamarine has not been saved.

Amethyst then looks back and sees the monsters have come near to them.

"This is not good at all!" – Sailor Moon

The younger senshi starts to hold themselves up to fight, but Neptune is still powerless. Uranus looks at her with a concern.

Suddenly, Uranus notices the dark crystal starts to shine. "Everyone! Look!" as other rests of senshi pay their attention to the crystal, also Neptune. The crystal shines brighter and brighter as it wants to break out, which have distracted the monsters from attacking. As a result, the crystal has broken out in front of Neptune and other senshi. Sailor Aquamarine eventually has awakened. Her body is shining very bright.

"Sailor Aquamarine! She's finally awakened!" – Saturn

From the bright light, Sailor Aquamarine draws out her weapon, the Oceanic Trident and deafeats the whole group of monster by shouting out: " _Aquamarine Tidal Wave!_ ". As all of the monsters were defeated, the light starts to fade out when the Sailor Senshi could see Aquamarine's appearance obviously.

" That's Sailor Aquamarine?" – Sailor Moon

"So powerful." – Venus comments

Aquamarine then looks at Neptune and smiles at her kindly. She adds: "We finally meet…again." in a kind voice.

Neptune runs to her and hold around her tightly – "Kaa-san!"

Aquamarine also grabs her hands around her daughter and whispers to her: "It's really a miracle."

Uranus watches her partner with her eyes looks down, with a smile as she feels glads for Neptune. Other Senshi also feel glad as well.


	11. Episode 11

**Ep 11: Final Battle! Great Collaboration!**

Neptune has eventually met her mother, Sailor Aquamarine. Aquamarine's comrades come near to her.

"Welcome back, Leader." - Sailor Sapphire puts one of her kneels down on the ground and bows her heads in front Aquamarine.

"Leader?" asked Sailor Moon surprisingly.

"That's right. She's not only a leader, but also a queen of Outer Solar System." – Sapphire

"Queen? Of Outer Solar System?!" – surprised the Inners, and also Uranus, Pluto and Saturn.

"I'm Soldier of the Deep Sea, and protector of the Outer Solar System, Sailor Aquamarine."

" Likewise, I'm Soldier of the Distant Sky, Sailor Sapphire."

"Soldier of Time, Sailor Ruby."

"And Soldier of planet of Silence, Sailor Amethyst."

"We're the Soldiers of Outer Solar System, Guardians of Silver Millenium, have arrived." – Aquamarine

"So, if you're a queen, that's mean Neptune is…" – Uranus

"Probably,… our Princess." – Pluto

"Since a long time ago, before all of you were born, foreign enemies have been appeared to destroy all planets of Outer Solar System. Queen Serenity and I have combined our powers to protect the Solar System. Yurushima, one of our alliances, wants to overtake the whole Solar System. He's has mostly destroyed all of the citizens of our planets. Therefore, Queen Serenity and I used our powers to expel him. But until now, he still has such greediness and hatred, which is why he wants to destroy all of us, his own alliances. Unluckily, we're not strong enough to face him." Sailor Aquamarine explained.

"Then, we'll help." – Sailor Moon. Aquamarine looks at her.

"Because we're comrades." – Sailor Moon adds. Aquamarine agrees – "Princess Serenity."

"Outer Solar System Senshi!" Aquamarine continues. "For thousand years, we were meant to be on our own. Evenly, we're born on this path of the senshi, which we have considered a burden of our past lives. However,… it's only our thoughts, which make us suffering the most. So, Outer Senshi, sticking too much to the past is what we shouldn't do. What we should do now is what in the present, our current lives! Destinies doesn't lead us, but we lead our destinies. So, work together as true comrades. We'll become stronger that we may think!. That's true theory of our Solar System." – Aquamarine advises the other Outer Senshi.

"We led our destinies…?" – Neptune wonders to herself.

"I understand. Kaa-san!" – Neptune starts to recognize about Kaa-san's advice.

"Neptune." – Sailor Moon

After that, Yurushima appears in front of them,…

"How touched! A mother and daughter finally met! … But I will separated you again!" Yurushima laughs.

"Everyone, please work together to protect our princesses!" – Pluto

All of the Sailor Senshi stay closed to each other to protect the princesses.

Yurushima starts to use his strongest power to attack all of the Sailor Senshi, but is stopped by Saturn's protective attack, _Silent Wall_.

"Everyone! Let's combined our power! Use Sailor Planets Power Attack!" – Aquamarine told everyone.

"AQUAMARINE TIDAL WAVE!" attacked Aquamarine.

"SAPPHIRE RUSH CYCLONE!" – Sapphire

"RUBY CIRCULAR EVOLUTION!" – Ruby

"AMETHYST DEADLY STORM!" – Amethyst

The Outer Senshi of the Silver Millenium have used their powers in order to keep Yurushima from attacking. Aquamarine then tells the young senshi to use the final attack, _Sailor Planets Power Attack_.

"SAILOR PLANETS POWER…" – shouted all of the Sailor Senshi, even the Outer Senshi of Silver Millenium.

Yurushima tries to attack again.

"…ATTACK!" Sailor Senshi shout the last word, which has fought against Yurushima's power. In the end, the boss was defeated and disappeared.

"We did it!" – Sailor Moon cheers.

However, as Yurushima was disappeared, his castle starts to collapse.

"What's happening now!?" – Sailor Moon feels frightened.

"The castle is collapsing as Yurushima's power was no longer here!" – Pluto

"Everyone! Let's use Sailor Teleport to get out of here!" – Neptune shouts to everyone.

"Let's hurry!" – Uranus

The castle was then collapsed, but before all of the senshi have got out of the castle.

Artemis, Luna and Tuxedo Mask are still waiting and suddenly saw a large group of Sailor Senshi has appeared from using _Sailor Teleport_.

"Everyone! You came back!" – Luna

"Thank goodness!" – Artemis

"Mamo-chan!" – Sailor Moon calls Tuxedo Mask.

"Usako!" Tuxedo Mask calls her back.

Everyone finally has gathered together. _(Cut scene.)_

Until next morning, on the same location near by the Sea, …

"Eeeh! You all have to leave?!" – Usagi

"That's right." – Athena

"How sad! We have just met! If you could stay here, I have some rooms for you to stay." – Rei

"Thank you for your kindness, Mars. But we have to get back to our planets and rebuild it." – explained Sapphire.

"I see." – Sailor Moon

Michiru is standing without saying anything and looking down.

"Michiru?" concerned Haruka.

"It's nothing. I just…want to say something to Kaa-san."

"I see. Everyone. Shall we leave Michiru to talk to her mother on her own? Kaa-san." Haruka then looks at Sapphire.

"Sure. No problem." – Sapphire agrees.

Then everyone has left except Michiru and her mother.

"You sure have good friends." Her mother said to her daughter kindly. "…especially that Tenou-san." She smiles.

Michiru looks at her mother with her eyes widely open. "Yes. Kaa-san,… so, will we meet again someday?"

"Why couldn't we? Of course, we will, hopefully." – answered Kaa-san.

"Kaa-san." Michiru then hug her mother tightly.

"I'll miss you, Daughter, Michiru." – Aquamarine also hugs her daughter

"You're really warm, Kaa-san." – Michiru.

"Goodbye, young senshi!" – Aquamarine.

"We'll see you again!" – Sapphire

"Hope so, Kaa-san." – Haruka

"Take care of yourself, Hotaru." – Amethyst

"Yes, Aunty!" – Hotaru

"Protect yourself and Princess." – Ruby.

"I'm surely will, Mother" – Pluto

"You should take care yourself, too!" – Usagi

"That's right!" – Mamoru

"Poseidon, Athena, it will be great to see you again!" – Luna said and Artemis agreed.

"Of course!" – Poseidon

"Because we're comrades!" – Athena.

"Kaa-san, farewell" – Michiru said her last words to her mother.

"Yes. Thank you, Michiru." – Aquamarine.

All of the Outers of Silver Millenium, Poseidon and Athena, have disappeared in lights flying up the sky. The remained senshi are looking up to the sky.

Michiru starts thinking about her mother: "Thank you, Kaa-san!"

This is the end of Sailor Neptune's story of how she meets her mother and learns of who she is.

Michiru's conclusion:

"We lead our destinies." This is what Kaa-san has said. I finally have learnt that even though I chose the path as Sailor Neptune, I still can able to be myself as Kaiou Michiru. Therefore, I have decided, to continue my dreams as a violinist. Moreover, Haruka finally gets back her dreams. Setsuna, starts to work at fashion design workshop. Hotaru, she has ability to go to school, … and make some friends. Usagi, Ami, Rei, Minako, and Makoto finally graduated!

Really! It's such wonderful life overall. So again, I'm Kaiou Michiru, 19 years old. I'm also… Protected by the planet of the Deep Sea, Neptune, the maternal soldier, Sailor Neptune!"

The story is end with Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna and Hotaru are riding on Haruka's car.

The End.

 _My Message:_

 _To all of the people who have read this fanfiction,_

 _This is my first fanfiction. So, it's not really perfect at all. You can send your reviews if you really want to. You can review any information, about the whole idea of story, about characters, etc. up to you. I really hope you like the story._

 _I'll tell you why I wrote this story. I'm a huge fan of Sailor Moon, and of course like Sailor Neptune the most. This is because she is elegant, beautiful and is very princess-like, who I considered as an ideal lady. She is just a princess in my mind, which encouraged me to write about her as a princess. I like 90's anime Sailor Moon, but the Outers seem to be very lonely. That's why I want to make them looks more happier. Anyway, thank you for reading this story. I'll do my best to make some other good stories next time._

 _Thank you._


End file.
